Fireworks & Sparklers
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: A los treinta y dos años, Aomine regresa con la mayor de las tristezas al lugar donde una vez lanzaron los más hermosos fuegos artificiales y donde... él y Kagami se hicieron la promesa más importante de sus vidas, con la esperanza de que Kagami recuerde aquel lugar y regrese.
**AVISOS: Historia escrita por dos autoras, kaoru-himura1878 (Kaoru Himura en Amor Yaoi) y Fullbbuster (Fullbuster en Amor Yaoi).**

 **Pareja: Kagami-Aomine con mpreg.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, nosotras solamente los tomamos prestados para contar nuestra historia.**

* * *

 **Fireworks & Sparklers**

Las huellas de unas zapatillas se quedaban impresas en la nieve de la acera. El tiempo no acompañaba en absoluto al que tenía que ser uno de los festivales más importante para aquel hombre solitario que parecía caminar con un ritmo fijo pero con demasiada lentitud. La gente a su alrededor disfrutaba de las tradiciones, más aquí en Sapporo. El festival de la nieve era muy conocido en Japón, muchos turistas venían desde lejos sólo para disfrutar esa semana del cinco de febrero.

Las risas de la gente resonaban en los oídos del chico. Todos parecían animados pese al frío que hacía en la ciudad. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la bufanda para taparse mejor el cuello y cubrirse parte del rostro. El tiempo estaba en sintonía con aquel melancólico sentimiento que le envolvía y le perseguía allá donde iba. Nunca esperó que las cosas terminasen de aquella forma y ahora su única esperanza era que el amor de su vida llegase al lugar mágico para ambos, la esperanza de que él recordase aquella fecha, le recordase a él y lo importante que una vez fue, que volvieran a conectar como una vez hicieron, que llegase para quitarle la tristeza que le inundaba desde hacía tiempo.

Un quejido salió de sus labios al sentir el golpe de un hombro contra el suyo. Se agarró el hombro una milésima de segundo antes de girarse para ver a un chico joven, prácticamente universitario que le miraba extrañado. Era posible que hubiera sido su culpa y es que ni siquiera estaba mirando por dónde iba.

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse Aomine pese a que el chico también se había disculpado sin culpa alguna.

Siguió caminando pero esta vez levantó la mirada de aquella blanca nieve que pisaba hacia las fabulosas esculturas de hielo que había en la plaza central de la ciudad. Cada año se asombraba más de las cosas que hacían y todos los años las disfrutaba, pero hoy era diferente. Ni siquiera con eso cambió su ánimo sino que empeoró cuando algunos copos empezaron a caer. La gente reía y se divertía, jugaba con la nieve y veía las esculturas pero él… él sólo caminaba y caminaba con la tristeza en su mirada. Echaba de menos a Kagami, lo hacía siempre en estas fechas tan señaladas.

La puerta del parque estaba frente a él y no lo dudó, entró por ella paseando entre los nevados jardines. Siempre le había gustado la primavera y en unos días podría disfrutarla, pronto volvería esa época del año. En primavera se declaró a Kagami, en aquel parque se dieron el primer y tímido beso. Jamás pensó enamorarse de nadie, mucho menos del apodado "El tigre", ese chico del Seirin que venía de Estados Unidos y que siempre le sacaba de los nervios con su carácter altanero. Aomine sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquello y es que los dos eran iguales, el mismo carácter de querer superarse, de no dejarse vencer, de luchar hasta el final… quizá ahora esa pantera negra ya estaba agotada de luchar.

Toda su vida había estado diseñada al detalle, había logrado tanto en la vida, hasta se había convertido en policía, aun así, habría cambiado todo por haber tenido a Kagami allí con él. Tan sólo la esperanza de encontrarle en aquel lugar conseguía que siguiera moviéndose hacia allí. Deseaba verle de nuevo, lo necesitaba como el mismo aire que respiraba. Él lo era todo en su vida.

Cruzó el parque hasta llegar al pequeño templo junto al estanque. Era el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales y poca gente lo conocía. Todos rodeaban el estanque buscando la mejor vista sin darse cuenta de que a pocos metros, en un escondido camino entre los árboles, se encontraba aquel templo con el pequeño embarcadero. El rincón secreto que les había visto crecer y enamorarse. Aomine se sentó en el muelle y sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora. Eran las once de la noche y únicamente unas luces provenientes de algunas ventanas altas de los edificios eran visibles entre los árboles.

Una hora… una hora y la esperanza de reencontrarse con el hombre al que jamás dejó de amar. Tocó su vientre con suavidad. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto su vida? ¿Cuándo había dejado que el miedo le invadiese? Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle la verdad a Kagami. Temía hacerle daño, temía su reacción cuando se enterase de todo. Una llamada entró en su teléfono. Era Kise. No pudo cogerlo, no en aquel momento pensando sólo en Kagami.

Al ver cómo Kise colgaba la llamada, deseó quitarse un peso de encima, necesitaba soltar la noticia, librarse del dolor, el miedo y la frustración. Escribió un mensaje, tan sólo una frase que podría dilapidar todo lo que una vez sintió por Kagami, que podía separarles definitivamente o volver a unirles como siempre habían deseado.

\- "Estoy embarazado" – escribió en la pantalla viendo en el remitente el nombre de Kagami.

Un botón le separaba de confesar la verdad, de confesar lo que durante un par de días había callado a todo el mundo. Nadie sabía nada de aquello, ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni su novio. Quería contárselo a Kagami, era la persona en quien más confiaba y quería que fuera el primero pero tenía tanto miedo a cómo reaccionase ante aquella noticia. Su dedo temblaba sin atreverse a pulsar el tan ansiado botón, el que le liberaría de esa carga tan pesada y que había mantenido en silencio. Al final, no pudo hacerlo. Borró el mensaje dejándolo en blanco mientras apoyaba el móvil en la madera del muelle en el que estaba sentado.

Sonrió con tristeza… ya no era la pantera negra, era simplemente un cobarde cansado de seguir luchando por lo que había amado y deseado. No se atrevía a decirle a Kagami dónde estaba en ese momento, no se atrevía a confesarle su embarazo, no se atrevía a decirle que quería verle de nuevo. Tan sólo esperó hasta que los fuegos artificiales empezasen, esperó con la esperanza de que aquel amor que de adolescente le ofreció aún siguiera vivo en Kagami y regresase a ese lugar para recordar aquellos tiempos donde todo parecía tan fácil.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Un par de chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas por la desierta calle en busca de un lugar en el que guarecerse de la lluvia. Las risas eran imposibles de controlarlas y menos cuando llegaron empapados hasta uno de los portales. La espalda del primer chico fue empotrada con violencia contra la pared de un lateral cuando el segundo chico entró con fuerza en el portal evitando mojarse. Los dos reían hasta que un apasionado beso les hizo detener aquella pegadiza risa._

 _Las manos de Kagami se movieron con maestría hacia el límite de la camiseta del moreno deseando quitársela, pero Aomine las apartó con una sonrisa en el rostro evitando que consiguiera su propósito._

\- _Quieto, tigre, aquí no – le sonrió_

\- _Tú siempre rompiendo el momento romántico. ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el joven de apenas diecisiete años hacia un preocupado Aomine._

\- _Supongo que la Universidad._

\- _¿Aún estás con ese tema? Ya te dije que no ocurrirá nada. Te amo a ti y no pienso dejarte, pese a la distancia._

\- _Ya lo sé pero… igualmente me preocupa._

\- _Eres tú el que decidió marcharse a Hokkaido para hacerse policía._

\- _Es la mejor academia del país._

\- _Acabaré la carrera y te seguiré allá donde vayas, ya lo hablamos. ¿Quieres que te lo jure? ¿Que te prometa mil veces que siempre estaré a tu lado? Lo haré – sonrió Kagami – no puedo desear a nadie más que a ti. Eres la parte que me complementa, igual de orgulloso que yo, igual de salvaje – con aquello Aomine sonrió de nuevo._

 _Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso más calmado, mucho más lento en el que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro fluían sin poder detenerlos. Desde aquel partido en el que Aomine perdió, todo había cambiado entre ellos. Se habían rehusado a creer en la palabra amor, se habían alejado y al final, se habían tenido que unir presa de la angustia que sentían al estar alejados._

\- _En unas semanas estarás lejos – susurró Aomine._

\- _Tú estarás lejos – sonrió Kagami – pero nada cambiará entre nosotros. Estos sentimientos no cambiarán. Aun así… te propongo algo – sonrió Kagami – hagamos esta noche interesante, una noche inolvidable, hagamos locuras para que cuando lleguemos a una edad donde no podamos hacerlas, recordemos esta noche._

\- _De acuerdo, hagamos alguna locura – sonrió Aomine - ¿Qué tienes pensado?_

\- _Alguna locura – sonrió cogiendo su muñeca con fuerza y empujándole tras él corriendo de nuevo bajo la lluvia._

 _Aomine siguió a Kagami. Deseaba ver las locuras que se le ocurrirían mientras él pensaba en algo. Corrieron durante casi quince minutos hasta llegar al centro de la plaza. Frente a ellos se levantaba el gran cristal de un lujoso restaurante. Aomine se paralizó obligándole a Kagami a detenerse junto a la puerta por la que iba a entrar._

\- _¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagami._

\- _¿En serio quieres entrar ahí? Míranos – sonrió – estamos empapados, es un restaurante muy caro y está lleno de gente. Nos mirarían raro al vernos así de mojados._

\- _¿No querías hacer una locura? – le preguntó y vio a Aomine asentir – Pues deja de preocuparte y déjate llevar._

 _Kagami le agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta el restaurante. Tras abrir la puerta y pasar junto a Aomine, se encontraron con un pequeño recibidor detrás del cual había un camarero vestido de forma muy elegante y perfectamente peinado. El camarero los miró con una ceja alzada al verles con ropa informal y encima mojados de pies a cabeza._

\- _Lo siento pero no pueden refugiarse de la lluvia aquí, por lo que debo pedirles que salgan del local – les dijo escudriñándoles de arriba a abajo._

\- _No sabía que impedían la entrada al hijo de uno de sus mejores y más importantes clientes. Mi padre no estará nada contento cuando se entere, tanto que es muy probable que compre el local y le despida – mintió Kagami – Ven, vámonos a otro lugar mejor donde gastarnos mucho dinero – se dirigió a Aomine pasando el brazo por la espalda del chico y dándose la vuelta._

\- _¿Quién es su padre, joven señor? – le preguntó el camarero con mucha más educación y claramente nervioso de perder su puesto de trabajo._

\- _Akashi Masaomi – volvió a mentir el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Aomine._

 _El camarero se tensó al escuchar ese apellido. Todo el mundo conocía al gran magnate Akashi Masaomi, el poder y dinero que poseía, además de ser el cliente más importante de ese lugar, así que si llegaba a enterarse que había tratado mal a su hijo, estaba claro que Masaomi le haría la vida imposible, empezando por dejarle de patitas en la calle._

\- _Oh, joven Akashi, no le había reconocido. Acepte mis más profundas disculpas – le hizo la pelota a Kagami – Ahora mismo les preparamos a usted y a su acompañante la mejor mesa. Acompáñenme, por favor._

 _El elegante hombre salió de detrás del atril y les guió hasta una mesa reservada para ocasiones especiales con las mejores vistas y en una zona bastante íntima. El camarero les apartó la silla para que tomaran asiento y les entregó la carta._

\- _Cuando sepan su pedido, no duden en llamarme y les atenderé enseguida. Los aseos están por ese pasillo por si quieren... secarse un poco para estar más cómodos – dijo el hombre antes de marcharse para darles tiempo a pensar lo que querían._

 _En cuanto le vio alejarse, Aomine miró molesto a Kagami por la sarta de mentiras que había soltado._

\- _¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Akashi? ¿En serio? – le susurró enfadado – No sé ni cómo se ha tragado esa trola._

\- _Tranquilízate – le sonrió divertido – ¿No recuerdas que Akashi nos dijo que su padre solía venir por aquí? Me he imaginado que lo tratarían como a un cliente VIP._

\- _Has tenido suerte de que por los nervios no se haya fijado bien en ti y se haya dado cuenta de que no eres Akashi._

\- _No ha sido suerte. Akashi dijo que sólo había estado una vez aquí de pequeño pero que no le gustó la comida y no ha vuelto a pisar este lugar desde entonces. Sabía que no iban a tener ni idea del aspecto que tendría Akashi ahora, sólo que es pelirrojo... y yo soy pelirrojo, era fácil que me confundieran con él – se rió – Ahora deja de preocuparte y disfruta de la comida, se supone que hoy es un día para divertirse y cometer locuras._

 _Kagami centró la mirada en la carta ignorando la forma en que le observaba Aomine. Al final, al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada, imitó al otro y se dispuso a leer el menú. Sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más conforme veía cómo subían los precios de cada plato. ¡Aquellos precios eran desorbitados!_

\- _No podemos pagar esto – susurró Aomine preocupado._

\- _No te preocupes, pide lo que quieras._

\- _Claro que me preocupo, no tenemos dinero para pagar ni una botella pequeña de agua. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta? 6.200 yenes – le respondió antes de que Kagami pudiera hacerlo._

\- _Lo pondremos en la cuenta del padre de Akashi – le comentó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad._

\- _Eso está mal._

\- _Y por eso es una locura – le dijo dejando la carta a un lado y mirando por fin a Aomine a la cara – Si te vas a sentir más tranquilo, ya se lo devolveremos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Aomine, quien al fin se dispuso a pasar un rato divertido junto a Kagami. A los pocos minutos, el camarero regresó para preguntarles si ya habían decidido qué iban a comer y Kagami le pidió que le trajera un filete de carne de Kobe mientras Aomine ordenó el plato más barato que vio en el menú. No quería endeudarse para toda la vida con el padre de Akashi._

 _La velada continuó más tranquila de lo que esperaban, por lo que a Kagami se le ocurrió una idea para amenizar la comida._

\- _¿Te puedes creer que se han atrevido a hacerle mal la pedicura a mi pobre Lulú? – dijo Kagami con voz aguda._

\- _¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Aomine desconcertado._

\- _Inventarme lo que puede estar contándole esa mujer a su acompañante – le contestó señalándole con la mirada a una mujer de unos cincuenta años con un poco de sobrepeso, que iba muy maquillada, vestida con ropa ostentosa y que le daba de comer un trozo de carne a un pequeño chihuahua que tenía en brazos._

 _Aomine se volteó ligeramente para observarla y se echó a reír al imaginársela con la voz que acababa de poner Kagami._

\- _Estás loco – comentó divertido – No sabía que se podían traer animales a los restaurantes._

\- _Si tienes suficiente dinero, te dejan hacer lo quieras – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros –Venga, inténtalo tú. Elige a una persona y ponle una voz ridícula - le animó._

 _Daiki miró a su alrededor buscando una presa para sus bromas y vio a un hombre sentado a un par de mesas de la suya con un anteojo, bigote fino y chaqué, que bebía una taza de té de manera muy refinada, acompañado por otro hombre con un aspecto similar excepto por que no tenía anteojo sino un sombrero de copa y que le estaba comentando algo con cara de molestia._

\- _No sé por qué la gente por la calle me hace bromas por el juego de Monopoly – dijo Aomine tratando de sonar con acento inglés._

 _Ambos se echaron a reír al instante con demasiada intensidad llamando la atención de los dos hombres, que se giraron para mirarles disgustados por el escándalo que estaban montando sin tener ni idea de que los chicos se estaban burlando de ellos._

\- _La verdad es que es clavado al dibujo que sale en el logo – le comentó Kagami con lágrimas en los ojos sin parar de reírse._

 _Continuaron con aquel juego mientras seguían disfrutando de la deliciosa y diminuta comida que les iban sirviendo, hasta que antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban terminando el postre. Mientras Aomine estaba centrado en devorar los últimos trozos de tarta, Kagami se levantó del asiento llamando la atención de la estrella del Tôô._

\- _Voy al aseo un momento – le dijo Kagami._

 _Aomine se mantuvo en la silla con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro todavía pensando en qué podía hacer Kagami en aquella noche especial. Sólo sabían una cosa clara, a media noche irían al muelle del estanque del parque para ver los fuegos artificiales. Estaba centrado en esa idea, sonriendo como un idiota cuando al girarse hacia la gran cristalera del restaurante se encontró a Kagami fuera._

 _Se quedó helado y es que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué estaría Kagami fuera del restaurante con aquella gran sonrisa? Le vio mover los dedos como si le indicase algo. Aomine tocó con su mano la cubertería de Kagami pero éste le indicó que más abajo, así que cogió la servilleta de tela viendo cómo Kagami sonreía con mayor efusividad._

 _Había algo escrito allí, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo lo había escrito. Todo encajó al momento, le había estado distrayendo con aquel estúpido juego para crear su plan. Se asustó al ver lo que había escrito con aquellos perfectos kanjis._

 _"A menos que lleves el dinero suficiente o quieras quedarte a fregar platos toda la noche y perderte los fuegos, te aconsejaría salir corriendo"_

 _¡Sería cabrón! La mirada de Aomine cambió al instante a una de odio, desorientación y frustración. Él jamás había hecho algo así, dejar una cuenta pendiente. Ese Kagami se las iba a pagar todas juntas, porque ya estaba ideando un plan para él, iba a hacer que él corriera mucho más de lo que él tendría que correr. Con esa sonrisa perversa, Aomine dejó caer el vaso de vino encima de la mesa derramando la bebida, obligando a los camareros a ir de inmediato._

\- _¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó el camarero._

\- _Sí, lo siento, soy un poco torpe a veces._

\- _¿Quiere que le traiga algo para limpiarse?_

\- _No hace falta. Pasaré un segundo por el baño a limpiarme si no le importa._

\- _Desde luego._

 _Aomine se levantó de la mesa con intención de ir al aseo pero cuando llegó al recibidor, echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta siendo seguido por un confuso recepcionista que veía al individuo fugarse sin pagar la cuenta. Al salir del restaurante, vio a Kagami corriendo calle abajo y se lanzó a la persecución. El muy desgraciado se las iba a pagar todas con creces._

 _No dejaron de correr pese a que Aomine escuchaba al camarero gritar tras él. Kagami se reía sin poder parar mientras un preocupado Aomine simplemente se dejaba llevar por la corriente del chico al que amaba. Se detuvieron finalmente cerca de un parque. Anochecería en breve pero eso le dio igual a Aomine, quien ofuscado golpeó a Kagami en el hombro._

\- _¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó Aomine enfadado._

\- _Ya he encontrado un nombre para esta noche – sonrió Kagami – la noche de los retos. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo._

\- _¿Y se supone que éste era mi reto? – preguntó Aomine cabreado._

\- _Sí. No sabía si te atreverías a salir corriendo, pero admítelo, el subidón de adrenalina te ha gustado._

\- _Ahora te toca a ti sentir ese "subidón" – le dijo Aomine mirando el centro comercial que se levantaba entre los árboles al otro lado del parque – tengo tu reto pensado._

\- _Que sea algo pervertido, por favor – sonrió Kagami dejándose arrastrar por Aomine._

 _Ambos entraron por el centro comercial. Kagami observaba a toda aquella multitud haciendo sus compras diarias o simplemente, dando un paseo observando qué había en los escaparates. Al mirar hacia su novio y ver aquella sonrisa lasciva, intuyó que estaba pensando algo perverso y aun así, le gustó esa mirada. La pantera negra que últimamente había estado apagada y preocupada por su relación, empezaba a volver a ser el de antes, eso le alegraba._

\- _Espérame aquí un momento – dijo Aomine dejándole frente a la fuente central mientras él entraba en varias tiendas._

 _Kagami observaba a la gente mientras Aomine terminaba de idear su plan. Conociéndole, sabía que sería algo divertido, sugerente y perverso. Así era Aomine Daiki, inteligente y muy perverso a la hora de devolver los golpes. Al menos había conseguido animarle que era todo lo que buscaba aquella noche, que se olvidase por unas horas de la distancia que les separaría en unos días._

 _Cuando Aomine regresó, venía con un par de bolsas de diversas tiendas. Ni siquiera se detuvo, cogió a Kagami de la muñeca con cierta fuerza y le arrastró tras él consiguiendo que le siguiera hacia los aseos del centro comercial._

\- _Uhhh, ¿me has comprado ropa sexy? – preguntó Kagami divertido - ¿Vas a hacerme un bailecito erótico o qué?_

\- _Entra en una de esas cabinas y ponte todo lo que hay en estas bolsas._

\- _¿Todo, todo?_

\- _Sí, hasta la ropa interior. Y… no quites las etiquetas, vas a necesitarlas._

 _Kagami pese a la intriga, empezó a cambiarse su ropa por el conjunto que le había comprado. Todo ropa de mujer. Empezó a imaginarse por dónde iban los tiros de Aomine aunque jugaría igualmente a su juego. Estaba deseando ver qué le había preparado. Una vez vestido, salió de la cabina vestido ante la sonrisa de un Aomine que le esperaba sentado encima del mármol del lavamanos._

\- _Qué sexy estás – le dijo Aomine con una gran sonrisa._

\- _Te lo estás pasando bien, ¿verdad? Dime tu prueba._

\- _Tienes que ir vestido así a las tiendas donde he comprado las cosas y devolverlas._

\- _¿Todo? – preguntó - ¿Y qué excusa pongo?_

\- _No sé, ¿que no es de tu tipo? – preguntó divertido – Quizá quieres decirle que la maravilla que hay entre tus piernas no cabe en esas diminutas braguitas – dijo sonriendo._

 _Kagami se lanzó sobre él devorando sus labios con pasión. Le encantaba ese chico, sus ideas descabelladas, su inteligencia y su forma de seducir. Kagami sonrió al soltar sus labios observando aquellos ojos de los que una vez se enamoró._

\- _Te amo – le susurró rozando los labios de su chico._

\- _Y yo a ti, pero eso no te va a librar de que hagas el reto – le sonrió._

\- _No pienso anular el reto. Voy a hacerlo y nos vamos a divertir._

\- _De eso estoy convencido._

 _Kagami salió del aseo perfectamente vestido con una chaqueta de cuero. La gente le miraba extrañada pero él sabía que aún no habían visto lo mejor. Un día de esos haría que Aomine pagase por esta jugada. Sonrió y entró en la tienda con el ticket de devolución en la mano. La recepcionista le miró intrigada al verle con una chaqueta de cuero de mujer._

\- _Buenos días, venía a devolver esta prenda – comentó Kagami enseñando el ticket._

\- _Muy bien. ¿Tiene la prenda aquí?_

\- _Por supuesto – le dijo quitándose la chaqueta frente a la mujer dejando ver bajo él que sólo llevaba un sujetador._

 _La mujer no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver cómo aquel hombre se desnudaba sin tapujo alguno frente a ella y le dejaba la chaqueta en el mostrador._

\- _¿Me podría decir por qué quiere devolverlo? – sonrió la mujer sin poder evitarlo._

\- _No pega con el color de mis ojos – le dijo Kagami en tono burlón haciendo sonreír aún más a la dependienta._

\- _Por supuesto – susurró la mujer intentando contener su ataque de risa._

\- _También necesito devolver esto – comentó Kagami al ver que en el ticket también estaba el pantalón, así que empezó a quitárselo._

\- _Oh, por dios – mencionó la dependienta viendo aquel espectáculo y sonriendo – esto no me había pasado en la vida._

\- _Lo siento – sonrió Kagami – pero es que este pantalón no me realza mi terso trasero._

 _La dependienta pese al sonrojo que llevaba y la vergüenza que estaba pasando con aquel cliente exhibicionista, le dio la vuelta quedándose con las prendas. Kagami salió de allí vestido únicamente con las zapatillas de deporte, el sujetador y las bragas caminando hacia la siguiente tienda. Aomine, sentado frente a la fuente empezó a reírse al verle pasar mientras éste le guiñaba un ojo y la gente murmuraba y sacaba fotos._

 _La siguiente tienda era la de lencería. La mujer al verle entrar se quedó atónita. Habían visto cosas raras pero como aquella ninguna. Las mujeres de la tienda miraron extrañadas a Kagami ir hacia la dependienta._

\- _Perdone, vengo a devolver unas prendas – comentó quitándose el sujetador - ¿Le importaría que me haga una foto con la devolución? Es para que mi novio se crea que he cumplido el reto – mencionó y la mujer con amabilidad, le sacó la fotografía._

 _Aún no había tenido tiempo de seguir devolviendo cosas, cuando un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial lo encontró pidiéndole que se quedase donde estaba, iba a ser detenido por escándalo público. Kagami echó a correr saliendo de la tienda y mirando fijamente a Aomine._

\- _Tú sí tienes una mente perversa – le gritó mientras Aomine se reía sin poder parar._

\- _Ya me conoces. Toma no te vayas a congelar fuera – le lanzó la ropa a Kagami cuando pasó a su lado corriendo – Te veo en los fuegos artificiales, tú sólo corre – le gritó Aomine sin poder dejar de reírse mientras veía al pelirrojo tratar de vestirse a la vez que huía._

 _Kagami corrió todo lo que pudo tratando de despistar al guardia que le perseguía pero el hombre era persistente. Se metió en una tienda y se escondió en uno de los probadores libres aprovechando para terminar de ponerse la ropa, quizás vestido sería más fácil escapar de él. Una vez listo, salió y fingió ser un cliente más que miraba la selección de prendas que estaba en rebajas, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero el guardia fue más perspicaz y en cuanto localizó su cabello rojizo, emprendió de nuevo la persecución._

 _El pelirrojo le esquivó y salió corriendo de nuevo tirando en el proceso varios maniquíes, ante lo cual se disculpó pero sin detener su carrera. Prácticamente recorrió todo el centro comercial con el guardia pisándole los talones, ni siquiera cuando salió al exterior, le dejó tranquilo. Parecía empecinado en atraparle sin importar lo que costase._

 _No supo cuánto estuvo corriendo sin parar pero, pese a su buena forma física, empezaba a cansarse. Debía librarse de una vez por todas de ese guardia o si no, no llegaría a tiempo a ver los fuegos artificiales junto a Aomine. Vio su oportunidad en una muchedumbre que se dirigía al festival por lo que aceleró el paso, se mezcló con toda aquella gente y para evitar que el guardia le descubriera de nuevo por el color de su cabello, le dio dinero a un hombre por el gorro que llevaba y por intercambiar abrigos. Tras ponérselo, caminó con normalidad a la vez que agachaba la cabeza y se subía el cuello de la chaqueta para ocultarse mejor._

 _Kagami pudo por fin relajarse cuando vio a su perseguidor mirar a su alrededor sin hallarle y se dio la vuelta rindiéndose en la búsqueda, ahora por fin podía reunirse con Aomine. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para comprobar la hora y vio que tenía un mensaje de su novio, en él le ponía que había encontrado un lugar perfecto para ver el espectáculo de pirotecnia sin que nadie los molestara y le indicó cómo llegar. El pelirrojo se dio prisa, faltaban unos minutos para que empezasen._

 _Aomine observaba en silencio el estrellado cielo sentado sobre un pequeño banco de piedra. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco inquieto, debía faltar apenas unos minutos para que lanzaran el primer fuego y Kagami no aparecía por ningún lado, se estaba retrasando. Cerró los ojos rezando para que su pareja llegara a tiempo, aquel día había sido especial y quería terminarlo con él a su lado ya que no sabía cuándo podrían volver a disfrutar de ese festival juntos._

\- _¿Me echabas de menos? - escuchó la suave voz de Kagami a su lado._

\- _Empezaba a pensar que te habían metido en el calabozo por exhibicionismo y no ibas a poder llegar – bromeó Aomine._

\- _Creo que habría acabado en una prisión privada si ese guardia me hubiese atrapado. Ha debido quedarse prendado de este irresistible cuerpo porque me perseguía con mucha insistencia – comentó divertido contoneándose un poco y ambos se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia._

\- _¿De dónde has sacado eso? - le preguntó Aomine señalando el gorro y la chaqueta que llevaba - ¿Te has ido de compras sin mí? ¿No te ha gustado lo que te he comprado? Con lo bien que te quedaba._

\- _¿Esto? De alguna forma tenía que despistar a mi fan número dos. Y no te preocupes, conservo lo mejor – le contestó bajándose un poco el pantalón para enseñarle que todavía llevaba las braguitas, volviendo a estallar en carcajadas._

 _Poco a poco, las risas se fueron apagando y Kagami observó que el rostro de Aomine se iba poniendo cada vez más serio. Se sentó a su lado y tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas logrando que Aomine le mirara con esos ojos llenos de melancolía. Sabía lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, la preocupación que tenía por el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos pero no quería que siguiera dándole vueltas a ese asunto, sólo quería que disfrutara de ese instante._

 _Un fuerte sonido interrumpió al pelirrojo cuando iba a abrir la boca. La pirotecnia había comenzado dando inicio al festival de la nieve e iluminaba el oscuro cielo con miles de colores. Aomine olvidó momentáneamente todas sus preocupaciones con el bello espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos. Kagami observaba embelesado cómo esas luces se reflejaban en el rostro del chico destacando el brillo de su intensa mirada azul consiguiendo que su corazón palpitara desbocado. Acababa de volver a enamorarse de ese indomable, apasionado y fuerte chico. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Aomine pegándose a él a la vez que éste apoyaba su cabeza en el pelirrojo y entrelazaba su mano con la de Kagami._

 _Disfrutaron de los fuegos artificiales en un agradable silencio y en compañía de la persona que amaban desde su palco privado, guareciéndose del frío con el calor que los cuerpos contrarios emanaban. Cuando terminaron, permanecieron en la misma posición, estaban demasiado a gusto y no querían que la noche acabara aún._

\- _Sólo nos queda un mes hasta que nos separemos – susurró Aomine con tristeza._

\- _No será un adiós, sino un hasta pronto – trató de hacerle ver que no era el fin de su relación – Te reto a conseguir que esta noche sea realmente inolvidable, así cuando nos sintamos solos, podremos mirar el cielo rememorando este mismo momento y sabremos que nuestro amor es fuerte y nada podrá romperlo. Ni siquiera un guardia obsesionado con mi cuerpo – bromeó sacando una sonrisa a Aomine._

\- _Tengo la idea perfecta pero para eso antes tendrás que aceptar mi reto._

\- _¿Cuál es? - le siguió el juego._

 _Aomine se separó para sonreírle de forma traviesa. Kagami había tratado que ese día cometieran locuras y pasárselo bien, y no había mayor locura que la que le iba a proponer._

\- _Te reto a hacerme gritar de placer aquí mismo – le susurró al oído con la voz más seductora que pudo sacar._

 _Kagami se excitó de inmediato y se lanzó sobre Aomine besándole con pasión. ¡Cómo amaba que Aomine le encendiera de esa manera! Le encantaba que sacara su lado pasional y desvergonzado, que se le insinuara de esa manera tan provocativa. Tumbó al chico sobre el banco de piedra sin soltar ni un segundo sus labios y se posicionó sobre él mientras desabrochaba el abrigo que llevaba y colaba sus manos por debajo del jersey._

 _Aomine no se contuvo y levantó las prendas que ocultaban los marcados abdominales de su tigre para deleitarse con su duro tacto mientras Kagami le pellizcaba los pezones sacándole sonoros gemidos. Pronto ambos abandonaron la parte superior y se lanzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones para liberar sus ansiosos miembros. Aomine sonrió de forma traviesa cuando sus dedos rozaron la fina lencería que apenas ocultaba la erección de su novio._

\- _Te sienta muy bien – le halagó con un ligero toque de burla en la voz._

\- _Es que mi personal shopper tiene muy buen gusto – bromeó – quizás deba agradecerle su trabajo regalándole unas parecidas, seguro que estaría muy sexy._

\- _Tu personal shopper nació sexy y por eso todo le queda muy bien – le siguió el juego con voz seductora._

 _No aguantaron más y terminaron de apartar las prendas que les molestaban dejando que sus excitaciones se alzaran con vigor pese a la fría brisa que les golpeó en ese mismo instante. El pelirrojo bajó el pantalón de su pareja hasta los tobillos mientras Aomine se encargaba de juntar y friccionar sus longitudes usando sus manos. Kagami dejó que continuase con esa placentera tarea para centrarse en preparar a su novio, lamiendo sus dedos para ir introduciéndolos uno a uno en la estrecha entrada de Aomine._

 _Pese al frío de la noche, sentían que sus cuerpos iban a salir ardiendo de lo calientes que estaban, necesitaban aliviar y desfogar el calor que sentían, así que cuando Kagami terminó de preparar a Aomine, introdujo su miembro en su interior sin perder tiempo. Gimió sin poder evitarlo en cuanto estuvo dentro de él. ¡Amaba cómo era engullido por su chico!_

 _Daba igual cuántas veces exploraran el cuerpo del otro o cuántas llegaran al máximo de los placeres juntos... cada vez que se acariciaban, sus cuerpos reaccionaban como si fuese la primera y última vez. La forma en que sus pieles se erizaban, los escalofríos que les recorrían de pies a cabeza... todas las sensaciones que experimentaban cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, eran tan intensas que eran indescriptiblemente únicas. Nunca se cansarían del otro._

 _Aomine entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami, pegando más sus cuerpos y maximizando el contacto. Ambos gritaban y jadeaban sin control con cada embestida del pelirrojo, quien se hundía cada vez con más profundidad, parecía que se quería fundir con su amante y volverse uno solo. Kagami continuó sacando y metiendo su miembro con mayor velocidad y dureza hasta que ambos se corrieron llenando sus cuerpos con la prueba de que habían disfrutado mucho de ese encuentro tan íntimo._

 _Pese a estar agotado y casi sin aliento, Kagami unió sus labios con los de Aomine, saboreándolos con lentitud, disfrutando de ellos sin prisa y transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él. Aomine le correspondió de la misma manera, quería que supiera que le amaba y que ese día lo guardaría para siempre en su corazón._

\- _Hagamos una promesa – dijo Aomine – volvamos aquí el año que viene, este mismo día._

\- _No sólo el año que viene, volvamos al siguiente y al otro también, así hasta que seamos viejos. Hagamos todo lo posible para regresar sin importar dónde nos encontremos ni con quién, este día será nuestro para siempre – habló Kagami mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

\- _Prometido – le respondió al notar la seriedad en cada una de sus palabras – Sólo queda sellar la promesa como es debido – susurró muy cerca de los labios de Kagami para volver a besarlo._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Aomine pasó sus dedos por la dura y fría superficie donde se encontraba sentado, recordando ese momento mágico ocurrido tantos años atrás. Se preguntaba si para Kagami aquel momento también fue tan especial, si seguiría recordándolo con tanto detalle como si hubiese ocurrido ayer... si significó tanto como significó para él. Supuso que pronto lo descubriría.

Se abrigó mejor cuando una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó su rostro con fuerza. Se frotó las manos para que entraran en calor pese a llevar unos gruesos guantes, pero es que hacía mucho frío, no recordaba que la temperatura fuera tan baja la última vez que había estado allí, aunque era posible que no se hubiera percatado debido a que en aquella ocasión había tenido puestos los cinco sentidos en todas las sensaciones que Kagami lograba despertar en él.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo para comprobar la hora. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que comenzasen los fuegos como ocurrió en el recuerdo que acababa de revivir en su mente. La esperanza le invadió, todavía había posibilidades de que Kagami apareciese como lo hizo en aquel momento, por lo que miró a su alrededor tratando de localizar en la lejanía el característico pelo rojo de la persona más importante que había habido en su vida. Pero no vio nada, estaba demasiado oscuro entre los árboles que rodeaban y escondían ese templo como para distinguir si alguien se aproximaba.

No quiso desanimarse cuando el primer estallido sonó con fuerza y unas luces de color amarillo que acabaron cambiando a blancas iluminaron el cielo, era posible que por culpa del gentío que debía acumularse en los alrededores, le costase hacerse paso y llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una punzada atravesara su corazón cuando el segundo fuego artificial alumbró el lugar y seguía sin haber rastro de Kagami. Agachó la cabeza deprimido segundos antes de escuchar un tercer estridente sonido, perdió la esperanza de que Taiga apareciera esa noche tan importante. Pensó que era un iluso por creer que llegaría a tiempo como hizo en el pasado y una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla al no poder contener la tristeza que le invadía.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando y estrechando su cuerpo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el cuarto fuego artificial explotaba en el cielo. Reconoció de inmediato la suave fragancia de ese hombre que le regaló la noche más mágica e inolvidable años atrás, sintiendo que la opresión de su pecho desaparecía al saber que no se había olvidado de esa fecha, que para Kagami ese día que compartieron cuando eran unos adolescentes con ganas de comerse el mundo le importaba tanto como a él.

\- Creía que no vendrías – le tembló un poco la voz a Aomine debido a la emoción.

\- Jamás me perdería este día, significa mucho para mí. Prometimos que volveríamos a este lugar y yo cumplo mi palabra – le respondió Kagami sin soltarle.

\- Estos últimos días, he tenido mis dudas, no sabía si te acordarías, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kagami iba de un lado a otro con prisa recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje. Debía irse por negocios unos días y en una hora salía el tren en el que debía marcharse por lo que necesitaba tener todo listo para salir e ir a la estación._

\- _Taiga – le llamó una voz masculina al pie de la escalera._

\- _Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo, Dai – le echó una fugaz mirada sin parar ni un instante._

\- _Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte – se quejó._

\- _Tendrás que decírmelo cuando vuelva, ahora no tengo tiempo – volvió a repetirle._

\- _Últimamente nunca tienes tiempo – comentó con tono neutro y tranquilo aunque se notaba el reproche escondido tras sus palabras._

\- _Sabes que he estado ocupado cerrando un acuerdo con el cliente de Wakkanai y por eso mismo tengo que ir hasta allí, para pulir los últimos detalles._

\- _Pero, ¿por qué tienes que ir esta semana?_

\- _¿Por qué te molesta que me vaya esta semana? Es como cualquier otra._

 _A Aomine le dolieron mucho sus palabras, parecía que no recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho hacía años, parecía que se había olvidado de ese día del año que debía ser únicamente para ellos, para volver a liberarse de las ataduras y responsabilidades diarias y cometer locuras como antaño. Observó con los labios apretados en una delgada línea cómo Kagami se colocaba una bufanda alrededor de cuello y se acercaba a él como si nada._

\- _Cuando vuelva, me cuentas eso que tenías que decirme – le dijo dándole un beso en la boca y marchándose de casa con una maleta en la mano._

 ** _Fin del flasback_**

Kagami había dado la vuelta al banco y se había sentado al lado de Aomine para poder mirar ese rostro que nunca se cansaba de ver cada día.

\- Era una semana como cualquier otra – le dijo limpiándole con el pulgar la rebelde lágrima – pero este día no es como los demás, es especial. Tenía intención de volver lo antes posible para pasarlo contigo. Prometimos volver aquí en esta fecha sin importar dónde o con quién estuviéramos, aunque signifique emborrachar a un cliente importante y dejarlo durmiendo en un hotel de Sapporo – se rascó la cabeza quitándole importancia.

Aomine le miró sorprendido al principio, pero después estalló en carcajadas. Su novio seguía estando igual de loco que siempre, pero lo más importante era que le seguía demostrando que continuaba amándole tanto o más que el primer día, que era su prioridad número uno.

\- Veo que te has traído un souvenir de Wakkanai – comentó divertido Aomine refiriéndose al cliente de Kagami – Espero que no haya sido en contra de su voluntad o tendré que arrestarte.

\- No deberías incitarme, sabes que me gusta cuando usas las esposas – le guiñó un ojo – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas... no es lo único que he traído.

Aomine le miró con una ceja alzada al ver la sonrisa juguetona del pelirrojo mientras éste pasaba un brazo por detrás del banco de piedra y colocaba una bolsa frente a su rostro confuso.

\- Ábrelo – le instó.

El antiguo jugador de la Generación de los Milagros y actual policía metió una mano en la bolsa y sacó una caja rectangular, la destapó y cogió el objeto que había dentro sorprendido.

\- Necesitabas unas nuevas – le dijo Kagami divertido.

\- No fui yo quien tuvo un arrebato y las rompió con los dientes – le recordó mirando las braguitas negras de encaje que sujetaba con los dedos.

\- También va un sujetador a juego – le informó el pelirrojo – me apetecía verte con uno – bromeó.

\- Y pensar que todo comenzó con un reto.

\- Aún recuerdo a aquel guardia que me persiguió incesante casi por toda la ciudad. No pude volver por ese centro comercial hasta que no pasaron meses por temor a que me reconociera.

Kagami volteó su rostro cuando escuchó que Aomine trataba de aguantarse el ataque de risa que le estaba dando.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - le preguntó curioso.

\- Es que... - las carcajadas le impedían hablar – yo le pagué para que te persiguiera – le confesó riéndose con más fuerza.

Por un instante, Kagami no dijo nada debido a la sorpresa pero pronto acompañó a su novio y no dejaron de reír durante minutos.

\- Yo también tengo algo que confesarte – le dijo Kagami cuando se tranquilizaron – Yo pagué la cuenta del restaurante en el que estuvimos comiendo y le di dinero al recepcionista para que saliera tras de ti.

\- Así que lo tenías todo preparado desde el principio. Sin saberlo, me vengué de ti por tu jugarreta – se burló – al final te lo merecías y todo.

\- Fue un día muy divertido.

\- Lo fue – murmuró Aomine observando cómo terminaban de apagarse los últimos destellos de los fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Qué tal si repetimos la experiencia esta noche? - le preguntó Kagami.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? - le mostró las braguitas creyendo que se refería a la sesión de pasión que tuvieron tras el espectáculo pirotécnico.

\- No era eso lo que quería decir, pero si quieres podemos estrenarlas luego – le sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa – Me refería a los retos.

\- Está bien – accedió Aomine entusiasmado por la idea de divertirse un rato pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que le inquietó. Aún no le había contado a su pareja que estaba embarazado y no quería que le desafiara a hacer algo que pudiera poner en peligro a su bebé – pero empiezo yo – se adelantó.

\- Como quieras. ¿Qué tiene en mente tu perversa cabeza? - le dijo divertido dándole un ligero golpe en la frente con el dedo pero su expresión cambió a desconcierto cuando vio un brillo especial en los azules ojos.

\- Te reto a ser padre – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa aunque por dentro fuese un manojo de nervios.

Kagami se quedó mudo de la impresión y su dedo se había quedado congelado en el aire sin moverse ni un ápice. Al segundo siguiente, Aomine no podía respirar del asfixiante abrazo que le estaba dando el pelirrojo aunque se asustó un poco cuando le oyó sollozar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, me hice una prueba y dio positivo. Kise me vio salir de la clínica y ahora no para de llamarme, creo que piensa que tengo algo grave – le respondió dudoso, no sabía si Kagami se estaba tomando bien la noticia o no pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando recibió el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida.

\- Te quiero, te quiero – le repetía entre cortos besos.

Cuando la euforia inicial pasó, Kagami se dedicó a mirar con dulzura y una sonrisa bobalicona, el vientre de Aomine mientras lo acariciaba.

\- No me puedo creer que vaya a ser padre – murmuró asombrado.

\- Tomaré eso como que aceptas el reto – sonrió Aomine lleno de felicidad al comprobar que el hombre al que amaba estaba contento de tener un hijo juntos.

\- Así es y ahora es mi turno para decirte mi desafío. Cierra los ojos – le pidió desconcertando a Aomine.

\- De acuerdo – accedió extrañado sin imaginarse qué podía estar planeando su pareja.

Lo único que sabía era que Kagami se había puesto de pie y había dado un par de pasos por el sonido que hacían sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos – oyó que le decía.

Sus párpados se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando vio frente a él a Kagami de rodillas sujetando una alianza de titanio color negro, con circonitas y cuatro diminutos diamantes del mismo color entre sus dedos.

\- Te reto a casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

\- Pero, ¿cuándo...? - balbuceó Aomine anonadado.

\- En mi viaje anterior a Wakkanai, pasé por delante de una joyería que hacían todo tipo de joyas personalizadas y encargué un anillo de compromiso para ti. Ya llevaba un tiempo con la idea de pedirte matrimonio y por eso organicé el viaje para esta semana, porque tenía que recogerlo y proponerte que me hicieras el hombre más feliz del mundo en nuestra noche especial – le explicó.

Aomine estaba emocionado, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Kagami tuviese planeado algo como aquello. Ahora se sentía un poco estúpido por haber dudado de él, de sus sentimientos pero se dio cuenta de que aquello ahora mismo no importaba porque el pelirrojo seguía en la misma posición esperando una respuesta por su parte.

\- Sabes que nunca me echo atrás ante un buen desafío – le dijo tratando de sonar arrogante pero la felicidad que le embargaba le traicionó.

Kagami sonrió alegre al saber que el hombre al que amaba aceptaba casarse con él mientras le colocaba la alianza en el dedo anular. Aomine se inclinó hacia adelante y le atrajo agarrando su nuca para besarle con pasión. Desde esa noche, comenzaban una nueva y maravillosa etapa en sus vidas pero sin dejar de cumplir la promesa de regresar a su lugar especial en su noche mágica.

 **FIN**


End file.
